chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Christianization (Chawosaurian History)
Part of the Chawosaurianic Wars In the History of Chawosauria, Christianization (later referred to as the Christian New Deal) were a series of post-war societal reforms meant to steer Chawosauria alway from their ethnic cultural past towards a Christian leaning cultural society. It was administered by through the British Model. This event was during the Chawosaurian Enlightenment Era (1895-1979). The Christianization Era began by the Christian victors of the First Brutal War. Judeo-Christian Programs were established, Biblical Laws were passed, the Teachings of Creationism and School Prayer in all Schools of Chawosauria, public and private, Christian Marriage Laws, Sodomy Laws, Anti-Abortion Laws, Mandatory Infant Baptism, State and Local Theocratic Governments, and Westernization. The Belinsky Dynasty was established, and a State Church was established. In 1923, Russia fell under full Communist rule as a result of the Russian Civil War, which led to the widespread inspiring of Chawosaurians led by future-monarch, Timothy Max Roosevelt, to create a Communist Party for Chawosauria and dramatically became increasingly popular pretty widespread, so popular it got to the point where in 1945, the Communists landslided the Christian elites in the Chawopolis Palace, which dreadfully signaling a disastrous side effect of this Christianization Experiment, other signaling side effects that Christianization was failing, was the extreme growth of Atheism, the rise of Communism in Chawosauria, and rising support for Socialism over Conservatism, and the birth of the Chawallian Communist Party. Christianization has resulted in Communist terrorism, Secularist uprisings, hatred toward Christianity, and the widespread demand for Independence from Christian elitist rule. The Second Brutal War defined that call for independence as the Chawallians overtook Chawosauria. As Emperor, Santiago was getting dangerously old and a replacement was needed, Santiago agreed to call up the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975, which resulted in a realigning landslide victory for the Communists, the rise of the Timothy Dynasty, and Chawosauria, turning in to a North Korea-like Communist Terrorist Atheist State. As Christianization falls apart in disaster, the Communist Government passed two major pieces of legislation that reversed the Christianization Programs like Mandatory School Prayer and teachings of Creationism, the legislative orders were Section 126, and the Christian New Deal Reversal Act of 1979. The very last Christianization programs were permanently dismantled in 2009. Christianization suffering a dissatisfying result shows how resistant Chawosaurians can be and will be when their Ethnic Culture is being threatened by powerful outsiders who they see as elites, they would fight back in unthinkable directions. Christianization resulted in one of Chawosauria's most miserable political disasters in Chawosaurian History. Defeat of the Empire of Chawalliankalita in the First Brutal War In the winter of 1895, after 35 years of war, Emperor, Montgomery was surrounded by the Red Coat Leafians and the British, Emperor, Montgomery was reluctant to compromise the war and surrender. But Montgomery decided to step down to postpone the surrender, Montgomery said "I rather step down rather than surrender" and then the decision to surrender was successfully postponed. The Chawalliankalitan Empire collapsed and a new era for Chawosauria is on the horizon. In London, Chawalliankalitan General, Valdemar Boleslaw has surrendered on the day of June 3, 1905, in Westminster Palace. The Treaty of Westminster. Westminster Agreement After the Treaty of Westminster, the British led by the Red Coat Leafians negotiated with the Former Chawalliankalitans, the Red Coat Leafians and the Christian Crusaders offered the Former Chawalliankalitans partial independence if they agree to accept Westernization by the British and Christianization by the Christian Crusaders. The Former Chawalliankalitans signed the agreement, allowing the Christian Crusaders to have the power to culturally assimilate the post-Chawalliankalitan World. The Monarch of Chawosauria can still govern as he or she chooses, but the Government of Chawosauria must be directed by the Holy Bible if the Former Chawalliankalitans do not want to be colonized by the British and live under the King. The Agreement went into effect in 1921, and the Christianization and Westernization Process began. Goal of Christianization The Plan of Christianization is to convert Chawosauria into a religiously Christian God believing and politically a Conservative nation, that was the original plan of Christianization. Christianization Programs and Legislation Judeo-Christian Ethics Judeo-Christian Standards were widespread in the Political Establishment of Chawosauria, the Ten Commandments were constructed in front of Courthouses, Government buildings, and other government property. Christmas was widely celebrated. The term "Merry Christmas" was widely said as instructed, but other ethnic holidays were rejected. Halloween was illegal because of the featuring of devils, witches, and other things claimed by the bible as sinful. School Prayer Chawosaurian Children were forced into praying to god before class time. Corporal Punishment was given when obedience to God was not exercised, Priests mostly controlled what teachers can and cannot teach. Teachings of Creationism Biblical Creationism was widely taught in all public and private school in Chawosauria nationwide, it was a nationwide law. Mandatory Bible Studies Bible Studies were mandatory by law church by church and school by school. Anti-Abortion Laws Anti-Abortion Laws were passed in the 1920s but backfired when the Population of Chawosauria has grown too unsustainable because Chawosaurians have wild sex drives that births are skyrocketing in unsustainable rates and the life expectancy has increased to 120 years and old age has become the biggest cause of death in Chawosauria. The population of Chawosauria has gotten so big the Christian Crusaders repealed the Pro-Life Laws in 1965. Consequences Loss of Social Order Popular culture being oppressed, sexual pleasure being oppressed, has increased crime and the loss of social order, robberies, prostitution, and others has dominated Chawosauria, especially among youth. Rise of Anti-Christian Sentiment Chawosaurians began to resent Christians and began to retaliate against Christianization intensely. Hate groups, most notably the Chawosaurian Nationalist Disciples & Knights, an Anti-Christian group that committed Church burnings, kidnapping of Christian pastors and reverends and their families, including their children, and killing them. Anti-Christian protests stormed the churches of Chawosauria, and was widespread, polls were showing that shocked the Christian leaders that over 70 to 90% of Chawosaurians had Anti-Christian beliefs against Christianity, showing Christianization becoming a monumental failure. Anti-Abortion Laws backfired Chawosauria's population increased to unsustainable and unhealthy margins due to unhealthy birth rates, with Chawosaurians could no longer have abortions, Chawosaurians have between 10 to 30 children due to wild sex drives, especially between February and March, most Chawosaurians were born in January. The population was unhealthy large that controlling a huge population with 1 trillion Chawosaurians was getting impossible for Christian law enforcement, and crime was getting rapid. The vast majority of healthcare budgets were on births, stressing the healthcare community out, and having to close down hospitals. Another weapon Chawosaurians used to fight the Christian elites' anti-abortion laws was Inbreeding, which it's producing offspring with close relatives through Incest. Inbreeding is also used as an argument liberals use to justify Abortion. Between 1941 to 1965, Chawosaurians produced 370 million surviving inbred Chawosaurians a month, they were handicapped, retarded, and extremely hard to educate for Christian conservative teachers. Dissolution of Christianization (1945-1975) Rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party In the aftermath of World War II, where the Christian elites in the House of Dynasties have failed to provide for the Emperor the safety regulations and goods to protect the Chawosaurian People from military invasion from all sides. This led to the 1945 recession in Chawosauria and led to the Communist victory in the Chawopolis Palace in the 1945 elections, which marks the beginning of the Fall of Christianization. The Communist Party, led by Communist revolutionary, Timothy Max Roosevelt, did well at appealing to voters. In his time in Australia. Other Elections of Anti-Christian and Socialist Politicians In Elections after 1945, in the elections of 1946, 47, 48, and 49, Chawosaurians elected more politicians who are Anti-Christian and or Socialist and Communist, which resulted in the rise of State Atheist Laws in Chawosauria, and infringing the rights of Christians, and also that's eventually going to mean legal persecution of Christians by law enforcement, state, local, and eventually national. Inbreeding and the Fall of Pro-Life laws Chawosaurians used Inbreeding as a weapon against Pro-life laws passed by their Christian lordmasters, from 1960 to 1965, the population of Inbred people was so large, and the increasing births of deformed, infected, and extremely sick inbred babies cost the healthcare community trillions of dollars for vaccinations, treatments, and surgeries. By 1969, the population of inbred babies and the increasing numbers of deaths of such babies forced the Christian lordmasters to dismantle all anti-abortion laws to stop the inbreeding. After the Christian government reluctantly repealed all their anti-abortion laws, the rates of inbred births decreased and healthcare costs decreased as well. Church Arsons The rate of Church Arsons skyrocketed to happens 80% per night. Notable Anti-Christian groups, such as Chawosauria's most dominant, Chawosaurian Nationalist Disciples & Knights, engaged in nightly church burnings, and by 1941 to 1965, 531,876,673 churches have been burned down to the ground, leaving pastors and other church personnel devastated, especially with a lack of insurance to cover any of the damages. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups